


Let me undress you

by billyshears



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, crowley undresses aziraphale and somehow tartan isn’t mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyshears/pseuds/billyshears
Summary: Crowley longed for the anticipation, the suspense, the thrill of uncovering skin, bit by bit“Angel, let me undress you” Crowley panted out, once his body stopped tingling “The human way”





	Let me undress you

“Angel, let me undress you” Crowley panted out, once his body stopped tingling “The human way”

“Oh” Aziraphale miracled away the handkerchief he had just summoned for the sole purpose of dabbing his mouth, and raised from his knees “You mean…” He gestured vaguely “Not… just snapping fingers?” He eyed him cautiously, but his voice sounded eager.

Crowley zipped up his pants, giving a lazy smile.

“Yeah” He pushed himself up his throne and immediately claimed Aziraphale’s lips in a heated, open mouth kiss. He could taste himself in the angel’s mouth, and it made his chest swell with raw emotion.

When it came to being intimate, they tended to jump right into it; either disappearing their clothes in their need to be skin-to-skin as soon as possible, or not even taking their clothes off (like just a moment before, when Aziraphale didn’t feel like wasting any time before getting Crowley on his mouth)

But Crowley longed for the anticipation, the suspense, the thrill of uncovering skin, bit by bit. And considering he was satisfied (by now, at least), he felt cool-headed enough to do just that.

Cheekily, he grabbed a handful of Aziraphale’s ass and bit into his lower lip, to get him riled up. It worked, as his lover gasped loudly and pressed his hips forward. He was hard, had been hard from before getting on his knees, and hadn’t get any relief yet. Crowley allowed him to search for friction for a moment and then took a step back, savoring his needy moans.

“Come here” He moved his hands to Aziraphale’s arm and tugged him into his bedroom.

Once there he kissed him again, but this time he was slow, pressing their mouths together with intent, stroking the other’s face and nape, and lazily dragging his tongue across the plump lips.

When Aziraphale brought his hands up, searching for something to grab onto, he pulled back and took a good look at the marvelous sight in front of him: The love of his life with the most precious shade of pink across his face, his eyes closed, his lips open in a silent plea. He gave him another kiss, quick, muttered “_beautiful”_ and directed him over the bed.

Aziraphale opened his eyes when he sat down.

“What should I do?” He asked, shivering in anticipation, and averted his gaze to escape from Crowley’s intense stare. He had barely been touched and he felt himself burning already.

This was such a familiar settling, far from the first time they had sex, and yet Crowley’s request made everything new. Something about the attention he was getting, and the thought of the attention he was about to get, just made him jittery. He was on the verge of being uneasy, but he trusted Crowley.

“Nothing. Let me take care of you” Crowley answered and Aziraphale nodded sharply. He could do that. “That alright? Please, look at me”

Aziraphale raised his face and they locked eyes. Crowley gaze was just as intense as always, but it carried such softness and fondness that Aziraphale could feel his incertitude melt under its warmth. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled genuinely.

“Yes… go ahead, _please”_ He whispered, and the last bit of his sentence merged with a moan. Oh, was he desperate.

Crowley took no time in dropping to his knees, between Aziraphale’s legs.

Aziraphale gasped softly, thinking the demon had changed his mind and was about to mimic his own actions from earlier. But instead, he took hold of his shoes, taking them off one by one. His socks were next, and when he was barefoot, Crowley raised one of his legs and planted a kiss on his sole.

Aziraphale chuckled.

“My dear, that’s embarrassing”

“Is it?” Crowley rubbed his nose against the sensitive skin, gaining a sharp inhalation as his angel shifted “Or are you just ticklish?” He added playfully.

“I- I am not-“ Aziraphale tried to reply, but cut himself with an involuntary laugh as Crowley covered his feet with light kisses. The more he tried to control himself, the more he laughed, so he gave up. “Alright, I am- _ha_\- I am ticklish! Ple-please stop!” He drawled out and Crowley snickered.

“Fine, fine, I’ll have mercy… for now”

True to his words, Crowley let go of his feet and sat on his heels, focusing on Aziraphale’s upper body. He made quick work of the bowtie, dropping it unceremoniously before moving on.

The angel made an alarmed noise when he realized his beloved jacket was about to face the same fate as his bowtie; but Crowley caught up on it without words, and placed it on the bed instead of the floor.

Aziraphale sighed out in relief, and right after sucked in a breath; as Crowley kissed all the way from his jaw to his ear, and then down against his neck, all while unbuttoning his waistcoat. He didn’t take it off immediately, he let it sit open as he moved to unbutton his shirt, after tugging it free from Aziraphale’s slacks.

Each button undone revealed a new patch of creamy skin; hungrily, Crowley covered it with his open lips, alternatively running his tongue and grazing his teeth. Aziraphale was moaning under his ministrations, growing in volume as Crowley descended down his torso, down his stomach, closer and closer to his groin.

But there were only so many buttons on his shirt, and as soon as it was completely opened, Crowley kissed his way up, and took off both shirt and waistcoat in the same motion.

When they were face to face, Aziraphale caressed his cheeks and pulled him closer.

“How are you feeling, angel?” Crowley muttered between kisses, letting his arms roam over the exposed skin. Aziraphale spread his legs further.

“I’m about to combust, darling” He answered promptly and buried his fingers on Crowley’s hair, which got him a low moan from the demon.

“That’s good then” Crowley replied before going back to kissing him passionately. His hands stopped their aimless roam and found Aziraphale’s belt, fumbling for a moment before undoing it. In no time he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, dragging the heel of his palm against Aziraphale’s clothed erection as he did so.

The angel threw his head back with a keen moan and Crowley quickly took advantage of it, licking and nibbling frantically under his jaw.

“Crowley… sweetheart… _please_…” Aziraphale cried out, raising his hips both to allow his pants to be pulled off, and to press into the other’s body. He found resistance against Crowley’s stomach and grinded excitedly, mewling at the wonderful friction. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

“Shh, love… almost there…” Crowley sounded as agitated himself, and his hands trembled when he dragged off the last clothing item.

He leaned back as he discarded Azirapahale’s briefs and drank in the sight of his glorious nakedness, all by his hand, and let out a shaky breath.

“Angel… Aziraphale, love… you’re perfect... The most gorgeous being ever created…”

Aziraphale choked back a moan and tugged at Crowley’s hair, shivering.

“Please…” He begged, his eyes fluttering closed “I need you to touch me, please…”

Crowley only indulged in another second of gazing, before complying with the petition. One of his arms curled around Aziraphale’s middle; his mouth attached to a nipple, sucking and biting before moving to the other; and his free hand wrapped around his erection, pumping with a steady pace. He could get drunk on the sounds that left Aziraphale’s lips, in fact he already felt lightheaded with the way the angel squirmed under his touch, the tight grasp on his hair and shoulder, the half-sobbed _don’t stop, oh, right there, like that, I love you, I love you_ in between moans; and then Azirapahale’s whole body tensed and he was coming hard, over Crowley’s hand and jacket but he didn’t care because nothing felt better, nothing was worth more than bringing pleasure to his angel.

Aziraphale moans quieted down and as his body relaxed he was maneuvered into the bed by Crowley.

“My dear, that was delicious” He sighed, gratified, and shifted to leave room for his partner to settle under the covers with him. “You’ve got to allow me do the same for you”

“Of course, angel” Crowley had miracle them both into their pajamas and was snuggling close “Anytime”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet and I wrote it in one sitting because apparently that’s how i do things now. Also I couldn’t come up with a clever title so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
